A Little Necklace from Yours Truly
by Meng15
Summary: Shikamaru thought birthdays sucked until someone gave him a little gift


No Naruto or whatever belong to me :( Sadly...

* * *

**_ A Little Necklace from Yours Truly_**

****

Shikamaru yawned lazily stretching in his bed. "What day is it?" he wondered with his arm strewn over his forehead. "What time is it?"

A bird tweeted loudly outside his window. Slowly opening his hazel eyes, he eyed the glowing clock on his nightstand. "It's ten A.M….Mom must've allowed me to stay asleep later…" Glancing at the date in the corner he groaned loudly. "Not a birthday. Then Ino's birthday? Shit….This is such a drag…"

"Shikamaru, wake up!" Yoshino called knocking on the wooden door. "You're sixteen today."

"Hai, hai." Shikamaru murmured, muffled by the pillow he used to cover his face.

"Only once! C'mon! I allowed you to sleep in today!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Shikamaru said dragging his body from the soft and warm bed.

"Do I sound deaf?"

"No, Mother!" he replied politely. "You're loud enough to sound an army…" he whispered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, Ma'am."

"Get downstairs soon. You have chores to do and then you need to buy Ino a birthday present for tomorrow." Yoshino said walking down stairs, her shoes causing a hollow sound against the wooden floors.

Yoshino hummed as she stirred something in a pan.

Shikamaru walked downstairs. "Morning."

"Morning, Shikamaru." Shikaku said sitting at the table.

Shikamaru pulled up a seat, sitting down without a worry.

"So got a girlfriend yet?" Yoshino asked.

"No."

"Well why not? You're beginning to make me believe you're gay."

"I'm not, gay."

"So how about that Sai girl? She wears very little clothing and is an artist I hear. You'd like her, right?"

"Mom, that a boy and I think he's gay."

"Oh pish posh!"

"Pish posh?" Shikamaru repeated quietly raising an eyebrow.

"Want me to call him for you?"

"No. I'm not gay?"

"Then how about that Uzumaki girl? Blonde, short hair, wears orange excessively."

"Mom! That's Naruto! And he's more than a guy…"

"Pardon?"

"Something called a Harem Jutsu. You don't want to know."

"Can I know?" Shikaku asked quietly.

"No."

"Damn…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I'll find a girlfriend. Don't worry."

"But if you want a boyfriend, there's a boy down the street…"

"Mom! I'm not gay! Why on earth would you want me to be?!"

"Some girls find it hot and frankly I believe that your Dad's gay."

"Huh?" the men both asked.

"He's always with that Inoichi fellow. And Choza. They both have long hair…"

"I'm not gay." Shikaku replied.

"Riiight…" Yoshino replied crossing her arms.

"Well! I'm out." Shikamaru said avoiding this awkward conversation.

"Are you sure?" Yoshino asked.

"I'm positive. If I was gay, why would I have married you and then try for him?"

"I'm not sure? So you could be the man?"

"No, dear."

Shikamaru yawned standing at the jewelry store. "This…is…so…boring…"

"Hey, Shikamaru." Hinata and Kiba said walking to him.

"Hey."

"Why do you look sad?"

"Not sad."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Positive."

"Alright."

"And why are you here?"

"For Ino." Kiba said in two words and quickly.

"Same here."

"I recommend a necklace." Hinata said.

"Nah. Ino said she hates those."

"Then maybe a ring?"

"Then she'll think I'm asking her out."

"Earrings?"

"Gave some to Temari and she knows. She'll refuse."

"Flowers?"

"She owns flowers."

"Toe ring?"

"She'll kick me."

"HAH!!!" Kiba laughed. "You're so screwed then!!!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"How about a broach? A purple one to match all the purple she wears."

"That makes since. What style?"

"A flower." Hinata said handing him a purple broach. "She would love this. She likes purple and flowers."

"Yeah. Thanks, Hinata."

"I pointed it out." Kiba said loudly.

"Whatever, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

Kiba pouted.

"C'mon, Kiba. Shino wants to hang out." Hinata said pulling her teammate behind her.

"Shino?"

"Come on."

Around six, Shikamaru huffed. "No doubt Mom has a party waiting at home…what a drag…"

Opening the door to his house something pounced on him. "Uhh…"

"Surprise!!!"

"A birthday party…haven't had one of those in a while…" Shikamaru said walking in with Naruto. "Naruto let go. I don't want to be touched. My mom already thinks I'm gay."

"Oh! Oops!" Naruto laughed releasing his friend. "Sorry, Shikamaru!"

"Hn."

"So let's open presents! Mine first!" Naruto handed Shikamaru a rubix-cube. "It's my neighbor's used one!! Isn't that awesome?! The dog only chewed it like five times! I thought since you were such an amazing genius man, you should have something that involves thinking!"

"It's missing ten stickers."

"Those make cool stickers. I spelled my name with them."

Silence.

Naruto grinned. "It rocks huh?"

"I'm speechless…."

Naruto laughed. "C'mon Kiba! Try to beat that!!"

Kiba came up and smacked Shikamaru's back. "Hey."

Shikamaru pulled a sign off his back. "Kick me I'm…you crossed out 15 and put 16."

"All the better!" Kiba snatched it and wrote down. "Cross out the 16 and put a 17. You'll never guess what's your birthday present next year!"

"I can't imagine…" Shikamaru said blankly. "Man birthday's suck…" he thought.

"Happy birthday!!" Ino said handing Shikamaru a book. "It's my life-story."

"Your life story?"

"Every detail!"

"EVERY detail?"

"Yep! Even the part about my virginity."

Shikamaru shuddered. "Gee…thanks…Ino…"

"No problem!!"

Choji handed Shikamaru the last chip. "Happy birthday."

"Uhh…thanks, man." Shikamaru said smiling. This was probably the best since Choji actually put love with this other than the other presents.

"Temari!" Naruto yelled.

Temari walked to them.

"What're you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"For your birthday."

"I don't want your present. It'll blow up."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just wanted to see what you got to see if what I got you could top it off?"

"Hm?"

"You can't see it yet. I'll show you at the gate. Walk me there?"

Shikamaru looked at the clock that read 8:45 P.M. "Why not?"

"Nara Shikamaru." Temari said linking her arm with his.

The two walked outside arm-to-arm.

When arriving at the wall, Temari smirked looking at him.

"What?" he asked. "About to make fun of me?"

Silence

"C'mon. What is it? Are you going?"

"Sure, crybaby."

"Hey, I wouldn't talk. You didn't even get me a present."

"You WANT your present?"

"Okay." He mentally prepared himself for any scars."

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her mouth firmly against his. His eyes snapped open realizing what happened as a sweet taste entered his mouth. Strawberry? No. Kiwi? No. Cherries. Why did her mouth taste like cherries?

She pulled away slowly. "Happy birthday, Shikamaru."

He stood there, mouth open slightly as he stared at her in shock.

"You're blushing." Temari giggled closing his mouth with on finger. "Now look in your hand."

Shikamaru held out his hand opening it. A golden chain necklace was curled up in his palm. A little golden heart charm was hooked on it. Turning the heard to the other side it spelled out her name.

Temari twirled her necklace in front of his face, his name engraved on it just like his. "A little necklace from yours truly. It was my mothers."

"What?! No! Temari, I can't take this. It belonged to your mother." He said pushing the necklace towards her who pushed it to his chest.

"She said before she died that she wanted me to give this to someone I love."

"What?"

Temari kissed him sweetly before turning to walk away. "See you when you're seventeen!" she called waving to him.

Shikamaru stood there in complete shock as he watched the Sand-ninja walk away. He smirked, twirling the golden chain in his fingers. "Can't wait…See you then, Temari."

With a final glance back she smiled at him who returned it without hesitation.

* * *

A short little story by me. 


End file.
